


No one

by Scarletfox



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfox/pseuds/Scarletfox
Summary: The story of a person who's lost faith and feels alone





	No one

**Author's Note:**

> The tags aren't actually accurate but I needed to have a fandom so I apologise for being misleading

What happens when you lose what matters most?  
What happens when you lose your will to live?  
What happens next?  
No one knows.

The feeling of falling endlessly, the feeling of having nothing left, the feeling of being void of feeling.  
I've been void for years, even now through the tears, I've been empty of all emotion for the longest time. I had tricked myself into thinking that I was happy, but no, I was just busy. The mind plays tricks; pretends to be your friend, it slowly snatches all the light away from within you. For years I had been so busy that I never realised how empty my chest truly was, I forgot that the bottled up past still existed. The mind lets you do that, lets you feel safe, lulls you into a false sense of security. The moment you feel truly safe, after what feels like millennia of mistrust, is the moment you're done.

Years ago, I was dealt my cruel cards. All my most highly regarded attributes were double-edged swords; betrayal came with loyalty, pain came with kindness, a broken heart came with a heart of gold. The day a friend became another's prey, was the day I lost my humanity, I'm not quite sure what I am anymore but I'm no human. The day I was betrayed was the day I learnt never to trust a human again. I had grown up with that friend, I taught them so much, but once they knew all they wanted, they turned on me. I had shown the friend turned fiend my heart and soul. They in turn showed me theirs, but by showing them, I gave them everything they needed to ruin me. Secrets told, new or old, were spread from person to person. I had lost everything...but I knew that I could never do what had been done to me, to another. So their secrets I remain to keep, not one word can I ever speak, hidden away in the deep, not one sound, not a squeak.

**Author's Note:**

> You are no one...


End file.
